Teal is our Color
by rocketman182
Summary: When Mikuo moves into the Vocaloid house, Miku doesn't know what to think at first of the new addition... but she soon finds something she might enjoy about him. *No incest*. Rated T for future heavy fluff, some violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Just taking a short break from my other fic "Vocaloid Chronicles". I've wanted to do something with Miku & Mikuo for a little while, i just think that those two deserve a little recognition (yes, i know most people consider them siblings but this is the wonderful real of fan fiction!). There'll be more chapters to come so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids or Crypton.

Teal is our color

Chapter 1

It had been a terribly long day for the young, teal haired girl. Her twin pigtails nearly dragging on the wet ground, she carried what was left of her exhausted body home under a tattered umbrella. "Stupid driver" she thought, "you just HAD to forget about picking me up didn't you? I am so firing his ass..."

Regardless of how she felt, it wasn't going to change the fact that she still had to walk another mile in the rain to get home.

When she finally made it back, she looked up at the splendor of the mansion she called home. It had three floors and thousands of square feet for the house's numerous residents. There was a gold plated plaque on the front door that read 'Vocaloid Manor'. Being one of Japan's biggest pop stars at 16 sure had its perks. Unfortunately for Miku Hatsune, reliable drivers did not seem to be one of them.

When she walked in the door she was greeted by a surprisingly sober Meiko, an older resident of the house and the first. Miku took a deep breath of the sweet air. Someone was making western-style apple pie. "Hey Meiko" she said with a definitively sour note in her voice.

Meiko simply smiled. "Hey. Do you think you could take care of the dishes tonight after dinner? Haku, Lily, Luka and I are going to hit that new bar that just opened up down the street. Also, I'm sure someone's told you by now but we're finally filling that room two doors down from you."

A new addition? That didn't happen very often. They were all still expecting the arrival of the third generation of Vocaloid singers but they weren't due to move in for another year and a half according to the current schedule.

Miku was definitely surprised to hear this. "Well, I haven't heard anything from the labs, are any more of us being created?"

Yes, they were all artificially born. Human, but not in the normal way. A number of companies had participated in the program, and Miku was one of the Crypton Corporation's "projects". None of them liked being referred to as such, however. They were all as human as everyone else in their opinions, and it didn't look like anyone was willing to object. Fans had even started pitching in funds to create new Vocaloids based on their own specifications. Akita Neru, Yowane Haku, and the other "fanmades" as they were called took pride in it for the most part.

Meiko spoke up "You know how Kaito and I got 'genderbent' a while back?

Miku remembered. Kaiko and Meito were created as 'alternate gendered' versions of Kaito and Meiko. Meiko and Kaito never really acknowledged them as their siblings though, and that seemed to sit perfectly well with everyone.

Miku pondered this. "Yes, I remember. Meito is just like you; it's almost like seeing double."

"Well you're about to find out what it's like."

Miku didn't understand at first, but it slowly hit her. She got "genderbent"?

"Yep, I met him at the lab this morning. His name's Mikuo and I've gotta say, he's quite a looker."

Lily walked into the foyer wearing nothing but a bath towel. She looked distraught. "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!"

A muffled laugh could be heard coming from the top of the stairs. Peeking down over the edge of the top step, one could see a big, white bow and a cherry red, curly ahoge.

Lily nearly exploded. "YOU LITTLE BRATS, GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES! Sorry for holding us up, Meiko. I just have to go roll some heads real quick and I'll be right back.

Luka and Haku walked into the foyer all dressed up for the drinking trip into town. Of course they were all going to wind up piss drunk anyways, and since

Luka was always the designated driver she always came home annoyed.

Miku spoke up. "How come no one told me sooner that I got genderbent? And that he's moving in!"

Luka gave her a puzzled look. "Um... I told you last week."

"Say what now?"

The pinkette laughed a little "I knew I should have yelled it, you must have been blaring your headphones again."

Now thoroughly pissed off, and STILL soaked from the walk in the rain, she climbed the stairs up to her room without another word.

Still waiting for Lily, the three girls decided to comment on what just happened. Haku, surprisingly, was the first to speak up.

"What's with her? She seems more pissed off than Dell..."

Meiko just laughed a little. "Her driver called in sick today, and i never told her. So right now she thinks she got ditched by her driver and had to walk the two miles home in the rain."

"If she finds out she's going to kill you, you realize that, right?" Luka looked worried and contemplated going to comfort Miku. Luka had always been like a big sister to Miku. "Also, on a side note Haku, how are you and Dell doing? I heard you two arguing last night."

"Oh, that wasn't us arguing, we both get very agitated when we can't find our things. Last night I couldn't find my favorite sake bottle and he lost his lighter."

Luka didn't really have a response to that.

Lily walked into the room dragging two younger girls by their shirts. "Sooo, now that i'm dressed we can go. Just have to go and hang these two-"

"Put 'em down, i don't think they'll be screwing with your stuff again any time soon." Meiko said to Lily in a scolding tone.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be right back." As Lily walked into the other room, Meiko looked at the two girls on the floor.

"I'm charging extra next time. I'm not always gonna be available to be your insurance policy. Rin, Miki, you two got that?"

The girls nodded and ran off.

"I swear those two aren't much younger than I am but they act like twelve year olds."

Up in Miku's room, loud music was playing. Miku was lying on her bed reading a manga she had borrowed from Gumi, another Vocaloid and resident of the room opposite hers across the hall. "This sucks" she thought aloud, "Why in the hell do I even bother trying to read all these sappy mangas. I should just stick to Bleach and Durarara and be done with it."

There was a knock on her door. Before Miku could say "come in", Gumi threw open the door.

"BULLSHIT! That's perfectly good manga!" The green haired girl had fire in her eyes as she said that.

"Woah, relax girl!" Miku stammered out.

"Sorry! Hardcore otaku, you've heard the song."

"Yeah, I have. Oh, by the way, the music isn't too loud, is it?"

Gumi looked shocked to hear something like that in the Vocaloid mansion. There was always music blaring somewhere or other in the house, and no one ever complained unless it started causing damage.

Miku looked down. "Sorry, I forgot about the too loud, too old policy."

Gumi randomly put on a thick British accent "Best not forget yourself, right young miss?"

"That was... very random."

"Hey, are you alright? You seem pretty run down. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, just had a bad day. Also, apparently there's a genderbend of me out now."

"Hey, I heard about that! His name's Mikuo, right?"

Miku looked straight at Gumi. "Hey Gumi, what do you consider your genderbend, Gumo? A brother, a friend, what?"

Gumi had to pause and think about that for a moment, for it was something she never really thought about. "I don't really see him as a brother, no. He was modeled after me so we generally have similar interests but beyond that he's pretty much just a friend of mine.

There was a brief silence. Miku broke it. "Thank god, I was worried I'd have to deal with a little brother. That's a load off!"

"Well..." Gumi began, "He's not little."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not supposed to show this to anyone yet but a certain someone might have gotten a picture of another certain someone who might be moving in soon."

"YOU GOT A PICTURE OF HIM!"

"Maybe."

"Please lemme see! Please please please!" Miku was practically begging by now.

"Alright, alright, calm yourself! Hold on, I have it right here." Gumi pulled out her iPhone and flipped to the photos section. There he was; the fourth photo in the cue. He had medium length teal hair, the same color as Miku's. He clearly was taller than her and had a sly, almost coy grin on his face. He was obviously in his performing outfit, which looked to be modified from her own. That was expected; however, as most if not all genderbend's performing costumes were similar to their counterparts. Miku began blushing. "This guy... he's... he's..."

"He's hot, ne?" Gumi cut in on her thoughts.

Miku began stammering for words. "I-I suppose he's rather attractive."

"Nah, I still say he's hot!" Gumi said matter-of-factly.

"If you say so..."

"I do!"

At that moment Gumi's cell phone rang. "Hold on, it's the labs. I have to take this." she picked up her phone and answered with a rather harsh greeting. "Uh huh. Wait, tonight? Where is he going to- well I don't know! You're the one in charge of this stuff! Set up a couch? Ugh, fine! Sayonara." Gumi nearly threw her phone into the wall. "Ok, they bumped up the schedule. He's moving in tonight."

Miku was shocked. On such short notice? She had just barely started getting used to the idea of a new face around the mansion. And even as... "Attractive" as this new guy was, Miku didn't like the idea. "A penny for your thoughts?" Gumi broke Miku out of her contemplative trance.

"They're gonna cost you more than that, buddy." Miku just smiled and they both had a much needed laugh. "Days like this, I usually just go down to the basement sound booth and sing 'The Empty Stomach Song' to cheer myself up."

Gumi didn't look surprised. That song could even cheer up the most pissed off person in moments. "Ya know, we should probably go get the guest room ready or something?"

"Teto's in there tonight, remember? She came to hang out with Rin and Miki."

Miku had always liked the red haired girl even though her DNA had accidentally been crossed with bat DNA during the process of creating her, giving her small bat wings.

Gumi frowned. "Where are we gonna put this guy up?"

A knock at the front door silenced both of the girls.

"He's here." Gumi had a look of terror on her face, probably for the express purpose of freaking Miku out just that much more. Gumi could be... sadistic like that.

Miku stood up. "Ok, let's do this."

Gumi followed right along, keeping her hands in her hoodie.

"Hey, is that the hoodie from our 'Matryosha' video?" Miku was surprised that she would wear that, given how much the video creeped her out.

"Yeah, I was cold and despite my reservations this hoodie is SUPER warm."

"Fair enough."

Miku approached the door. Turning the handle, she felt her heart racing for some reason. It's a weird feeling seeing yourself in the opposite gender for the first time. She opened the heavy door.

There he stood, just under six feet tall. His teal hair was matted down over his face from the rain which had really picked up ever since Miku got home. The bag he carried was slung over his shoulder and looked rather heavy. Miku looked at him closely as she opened the door. He was... attractive, like the picture. No, he was VERY attractive. Miku's mind was spinning, and she couldn't stop it.

Mikuo just stood there in the rain, looking back at her. Unsure of what to say, he came up with the most basic thing he could.

"Um, hello, can I come in please? It's really cold and wet out here..."

.

.

.

Thanks for reading guys! more is to come. if you would like, check out my other fics :)

-Rocketman182


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the OVERWHELMINGLY positive response i have received for this story i have decided to keep it going for a bit longer than i initially planned. It takes me a while to write the chapters for this and my other fic so please be patient :) ok, chapter 2! enjoy, everyone!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Vocaloids or Crypton, sadly.

ch. 2

Miku handed Mikuo a towel. The poor bastard had gotten completely soaked and was trying to dry himself off in the foyer before venturing into the house. But, curious as she is, Miku stopped him just short. It was questioning time. Plus, she thought, it couldn't hurt to stare at this guy a little longer.

"So." she began, "You're Mikuo right?"

He set the towel down. "Yep, that's me. And from what I was told you would be Miku, right?"

"Yep, what gave it away? Definitely not the teal hair, right?" They shared a short laugh.

Gumi walked over to him and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Gumi. I'm the resident otaku around here so if you're looking for anything on the subject just let me know!"

Mikuo looked stunned at her friendliness. Truth be told, he expected a rather harsh transition into the day-to-day mechanics of the Vocaloids. "Well I suppose if you had any Bleach or Durarara-"

Gumi jumped at the mention of the two. "Yep! Got stacks of em'! Just drop by my room whenever you want."

"That's awfully kind of you, thanks!"

"He even likes the same mangas as me!" Miku thought. Was there anything not perfect about him? Not his hair, his face, his anything! It took her everything she had to get those first few sentences out. Miku couldn't bring herself to look away, and still did not know why. As he spoke with Gumi, Miku took advantage of the pause to try and ground herself back into reality. Despite her efforts she remained like a moth to a flame, drawn in without a second thought.

Gumi turned to ask Miku something, but the glazed look in her eyes told Gumi everything she wanted to know about what was going through that teal haired girl's mind.

"That girl is so damn easy to read, it hurts." Gumi thought to herself.

Mikuo spoke up. "So, Miku, it's good to finally meet you! I've heard a lot. I gotta imagine its weird meeting your 'genderbend' or whatever those lab guys called me for the first time."

Luckily, Miku broke from her trance just in time to muddle through her response. "Yeah, I guess it is. So I imagine you like leeks too?"

A glint in his eye signaled a very resound yes, but naturally being Miku's genderbend (and consequently having similar personalities) he really wanted to drive the message home. "I... I love them!"

"Well, I just so happen to have a stash in the refrigerator..." a coy smile crept across her face. Leeks were her favorite thing on the planet, and she never offered to share with ANYONE, Least of all a newcomer whose arrival she was openly ambivalent about not ten minutes ago.

Gumi couldn't take it anymore. Miku was acting weird, and she had a pretty good idea why. "Hey, Miku, you mind giving me a hand moving, um, something in the living room?"

"Right now? I was just getting acquainted!"

"Now, woman!"

Mikuo just stood there as Gumi yanked Miku into the adjoining room. Mikuo just stood there, not sure exactly where to go. Of course, his impromptu welcoming committee hadn't done a very good job of showing him around as of yet.

"Um, hello? I don't know where my room is..."

In the other room, Miku and Gumi were having a very quiet discussion.

"What going on? What do you need me to move?" Miku looked confused and a little agitated.

"You are so dense sometimes... You find him... Interesting, don't you?"

"Well yeah I just met him."

"In the other way, smart one"

Miku's face turned deep red. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just met the guy, like I said."

"Miku, you have the body of a 16 year old but the mind of a 5 year old. Admit it! You've known him for ten minutes and you're totally head over heels! It's love at first sight! By the way, leave the tsundere shit to Neru."

Miku simply sticks her tongue out at her best friend. "If you'll excuse me, I need to show our new arrival his living quarters for the forseeable future." She walked out of the room and took Mikuo up the stairs to show him his room.

"DON'T TRY TO SOUND ALL SMART JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WORKING ON YOUR CRAPPY

VOCABULARY YOU COLOSSAL BAKA!

Mikuo gave Miku an uncomfortable look. "Is uh, everything alright?"

"Yeah just give her a little while to cool off, she's had a stressful day. Oh, just FYI, as long as you're around here, make sure you wear a belt."

"That's an odd thing to say to be honest." Mikuo had no idea that the residents of the Vocaloid house had the strange habit of pantsing each other at the strangest moments. It was immature as all hell but everyone got a kick out of it so it was never a very big deal.

"Just go with it." Miku smiled wide. "So, you're my genderbend, huh. Does that make us related?"

Pondering this for a moment, Mikuo stopped walking. "That's a good question. We aren't the same person or clones like a lot of the fans think genderbends and 'originals' are, and I don't exactly think we're siblings because it wouldn't really make sense if you think about it. So I suppose we're not related, at least that's how I see it."

"I never thought about it like that, but I definitely see where you're coming from."

"However, I was technically based on you, so we share a lot of traits. Like the leeks for example."

"Oh! That reminds me! I have to go get those! I'll be right back!" Miku rushed down the stairs, past a still pissed Gumi, into the kitchen, back past a STILL pissed Gumi, and back up the stairs in a teal colored blur. Miku had traditionally the fastest refrigerator raiding time of all the house's residents.

Mikuo was dumbstruck. "That was inhuman. I've never seen someone move like that. Well, I haven't really seen much seeing as I was created like three weeks ago."

"Yeah we were all a little lost at first, I feel your pain. Luckily those guys who made us somehow gave us full 'educations' before they opened the tanks and let us out."

The two reached the outside of Mikuo's room. Mikuo set his bag down with a hard thud. "So, Miku, thanks for showing me to my room. I should probably start getting my stuff set up, I'll see you later?" Mikuo said hopefully.

"Yeah, definitely! Are you sure you won't need any help? I don't mind, really."

He simply smiled. "Thanks, but I think I've got it covered. Oh, before you go, I just wanted to say that I'm really glad they based me off of someone as pretty as you."

Miku's face turned so red it was almost crimson. "Th-thank you" was all she could stammer out before shuffling off to avoid Mikuo seeing her obvious embarrassment.

Mikuo was left alone in his room, slowly unpacking his things. He couldn't believe what he had just said. "Of course she was hot", he thought. "Why wouldn't she be? I was just being nice, that's all. Yeah, just being nice..."

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. As he turned around, he was staring at the face of a blonde boy who had big, blue eyes. And he was upside down hanging from the ceiling.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL-" Mikuo freaked out but was cut short by Kagamine Len slapping a piece of duct tape over his mouth and his legs being pulled out from under him by someone hiding under his bed. The next thing Mikuo knew, he was tied up sitting in a chair with the tape still over his mouth sitting in what looked like a soundproofed recording studio. All he could remember was a blonde boy and another blonde girl with a big white bow on her head knocking him out.

He looked to his left and saw a girl in the same position he was. A girl with teal hair. Mikuo tried to call out behind the tape.

"Mmku?" It didn't really sound right, but maybe it would get her attention.

"Hm- Mmkuo?" Miku sounded surprised to see him through the tape over her mouth.

She hopped her chair over to a light switch on the wall and used it as an anchor point to get the tape off of her face. "Ah, so much better. RIN, LEN, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. LET US OUT RIGHT NOW."

Mikuo just sat there, terrified.

"Ugh, ok, I should explain. The twins always do this to new arrivals, so relax. You're not gonna get killed or raped. But those two blonde pricks are gonna die. As a matter of fact, I'm not new here. Why the fuck am I tied up too?"

Mikuo tried to say something behind the tape, but it didn't really even sound like anything other than a muffled groan.

"Oh, crap. Hold on, I'll get the tape off." She tried prying off the tape with her forehead but only managed to head butt Mikuo a few times. "Well, I could use my teeth..."

Mikuo's eyes went wide. She was going to do what?

Miku couldn't believe what she just said. Use her teeth? Was she crazy? She met this guy an hour ago and already she has to save him by practically kissing him? "Just kill me now..." she thought."Alright, hold still. I'll try not to tear it off too fast. This stuff is like superglue."

Mikuo muttered something that sounded like "dammit".

"Listen pal, it's not like I want to do this." Miku lied. Of course she wanted to do this, but not here. Not with those damned twins watching. But, best to get it over with and deal with the fallout later. "Ok, now don't move."

She leaned in close, tipping the chair she was tied up in ever closer. Mikuo's face was a mere inch away now. Slowly... slowly... got it. She grabbed the edge of the piece of tape with her teeth. The two leek-loving captives looked at each other; their faces turning deep red.

Suddenly the door was kicked off its hinges by a red-goggled girl with green hair wielding a paintball gun. "GUMI'S IN THE HOUSE, BITCHES! I've come to save the d- whoa, damn, you two just jumped right into it huh? Didn't even wait to get untied?"

Miku had been pressed up against Mikuo's face so the natural look of it was a bit... compromising. Miku freaked out and fell backwards, ripping the tape off of Mikuo's mouth FAST.

"AAAAAAUGH! Damn that hurt!" he immediately yelled in pain.

"So, you two lovebirds have fun?" Gumi threw the gun up over her shoulder.

"No! We were just trying to get the tape off his face!" Miku protested.

"How? By making out so furiously it simply dissolves from the heat of your loooooove?" Gumi was relentless.

"Ok, are all you people around here crazy or what! I've been in this house for like, an hour and already I've been knocked out, kidnapped, bound and gagged, and pretty much freaked the hell out! How do you live like this?" Mikuo looked like he was ready to lose it.

"Woah, relax! No, we're not usually this crazy. It's mostly the fact that the older Vocaloids except Gakupo and Kaito went drinking and a new arrival coincided. Usually it's a bit more peaceful around here." Gumi patted him on the back. "You'll be fine."

"Wonderful. Now, can you please untie us? And make sure that Miku's alright? I can't really check on account of the fact that I'm still tied up." Mikuo sounded sincerely worried about Miku. Sure it was a simple gesture of concern, but there was something else in his voice.

"Yeah, sure, let me untie her first." Gumi got to work on Miku's bindings when two paintball gun wielding blondes, a boy and a girl, stepped into the doorway.

"Hello everyone." The boy said.

Gumi grabbed her gun. "Alright, listen you twerps, you're gonna let us go."

"And why would we do that?" The Kagamine twins said in unison.

"Because I said so" A deep voice came from behind the two armed blondes. A man with silver hair and two paintball guns of his own was standing there, with a cigarette in his mouth. Pressed against the twins heads were the two, silver barrels of his high end weapons.

"DELL?" Everyone shouted.

He took a long drag on his cigarette before responding. "Yep. I was getting annoyed with all the noise so I decided to shut up the source. And the source is almost always-" he looked down at the trembling Rin and Len "-it's you two. So how's about you little bastards drop your guns, and run off." Dell looked pissed.

"Yessir!" the twins did exactly as instructed.

"Gumi, finish untying those two. I'll see ya at dinner." With that, Dell simply walked away.

"This house is either going to kill me or... Nope. This house is going to kill me" Mikuo thought.

Perhaps, but only time could tell.

-End of chapter 2-

.

.

.

Sorry if it was a bit confusing to understand at parts, i had to try to convey Miku and Mikuo's romantic confusion about each other, and that's not easy! Alas, i do try my best. Thanks for reading everyone! More chapters will be up in the near future so stay tuned :D

-Rocketman182

.

.

.

Reply-to-reviewer time!

StarLightMaiden01- Well, no plagiarism intended of course! I'm glad you like it though :)

ProfessorMeggles- I'm glad you like it so much, I'll definitely try to update as quickly as i can!

NagamiKai- Thanks! And Miku and Mikuo may just turn out to have a few things in common... :D


	3. Chapter 3

Back again with a new chapter :D this one took me FOREVER! please forgive me! I will be updating this every other week opposite of my other fic **Vocaloid Chronicles**. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the vocaloids. damn.

.

.

.

**Ch.3**

It had been two weeks since the "Hatsune kidnapping incident." Mikuo had taken his time adjusting, but by now he was pretty used to the routine. "Recordings on Fridays, and survive on every other day." the man in the white lab coat said. Mikuo wasn't sure exactly what was meant by that, but it sounded simple enough. However, nothing is ever as easy as it sounds. The twins made sure the "survive" part took more than just breathing. And there was Gumi, who was definitely crazier than she initially let on. Meiko and Haku, the drunks, were alright most of the time (Meiko could be pretty psychotic and violent though, especially toward that poor Kaito guy). Luka was very nice, but she was almost as obsessed with tuna as he was with leeks. Her genderbend Luki was actually a pretty great guy; they had come out of the tanks at about the same time and had developed a pretty solid friendship. He was introduced a bit earlier than Mikuo was, however. He had not yet been able to meet the others properly.

And then there was Miku.

What Mikuo could say about this girl, strangely, wasn't very conclusive. It wasn't that she was reclusive; much the opposite, in fact. It was the reality that even though it hadn't been even a month since he moved in, he and Miku had quickly become very good friends even though they did not know each other all that well. He looked forward to seeing her face every day. Her smile, her teal pigtails, her voice. _Especially _her voice. Perhaps it was because it was much like his own, but Mikuo doubted that very much. No, there was something about this girl. Something Mikuo found himself... Attracted to? No, it couldn't be. He didn't even know her all that well!

But her sweet voice...

"Gah!" Mikuo let out a loud grunt of frustration.

"Something wrong?" Luka popped her head in Mikuo's half open doorway.

"No, it's nothing. Just a little frustrated." He turned away from her.

"May I come in?" she looked concerned. Then again, as far as he'd heard she was a bit of a worrier. Not wanting turn her away, he motioned for her to enter.

"What's up?" Mikuo asked.

"Nothing really, just making sure you're not having any serious trouble adjusting. You should have seen poor Luki when he first arrived... What a mess that was."

"Yeah, he mentioned something about that the other day."

"I figured he might. So, nothin's wrong?"

"Nope."

"You're as easy to read as Miku is, you know that?"

"Huh, I wonder why." Mikuo gave her a blank, obvious look.

Luka simply smiled. "Well, around here I tend to be the one to come to so if you ever need me, I'll be around." With that she walked out and off toward her room.

Mikuo got up off of his bed and looked at himself in the mirror above his desk. His hair was a mess, and his shirt was all wrinkled. "Geez," he thought to himself, "I look like hell. I'm surprised Luka didn't laugh when she saw me." He went into his bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face. "I wonder what Miku's up too..."

In the game room at the other end of the mansion, a certain pair of green and teal haired girls were playing Call of Duty online, and things weren't going well. Gumi was not a graceful loser. Miku really didn't care either way, so long as she got to watch Gumi flip out.

"AW WHAT THE FUCK MAN! I PUT MY SHOTGUN IN YOUR GOD DAMN FACE! I CALL BULLSHIT!" To reiterate, Gumi was NOT a graceful loser. But of course, as a winner...

"OH YEAH, EAT LEAD BITCH! SUCK MY BIG-"

"Hi guys! Whatcha doin?" A cute little voice drifted in from the entrance to the room. It was Little Yuki, one of the youngest Vocaloids. Of course she had to walk in at this exact moment. Gumi was right in the middle of a... Well a rather crude gesture and Miku was laughing so hard she was almost in hysterics. "What're you talkin' about Gumi? Lolipops!" The young girl's eyes filled with nothing short of sparkles and pure innocent hope. Oh, what many would give to be like that again.

"Um, yeah. Lolipops. You want one?" Miku made the save.

"Yeah! Gimmie gimmie gimmie!" Yuki was ecstatic.

"We say please in this house, young lady."

"Pleeeeeeease?" The poor girl was pleading now. Miku walked over to a jar on top of the mini fridge and took out two small lolipops.

"Here ya go!" Miku gave her a big smile. Yuki quickly skipped out of the room. She turned toward Gumi. "Saved. Your. Ass."

"Yeah... I owe you big." Gumi looked flustered.

"We should probably take a break from games for now; you don't seem to handle them well. Next thing you know you're going to be mooning the TV and A drunk Meiko's gonna walk in." Miku was probably right. Another minute and Gumi would put her controller through the wall again. That was an expensive fix the first eleven times, and Miku wasn't about to push her to a baker's dozen.

As the two walked out of the room, someone else was rounding the corner into the room. Miku slammed right into him.

"Ow!" Mikuo yelled

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Miku was worried she had hurt him.

"Nah, it was an accident, sorry about that. You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Miku was glad he was alright. Wait, why the hell was she so concerned?

"Good; I was just, uh, down here to play a little Call of Duty." Mikuo looked embarrassed. He didn't want Miku to rhink he was a nerd or anything.

Gumi spoke up "Hey, why don't you have Miku play with you? She's really good!"

Miku blushed a little at the flattery. "Well I guess I'm alright..."

"If you'd like to play I wouldn't mind." Mikuo said flatly. It almost disappointed Miku that he wasn't excited. He was probably just down here to blow off steam anyhow, she thought. Then again, it would be nice to hang out with someone other than Gumi for a change. It's not that she was bad to hang out with; it's that Mikuo was... No. She had to shake the thought off. She was Hatsune Miku, damn it! There was no way she was going to let some boy be her number one thought! But he was so dreamy...

"Yo, Miku, you alright? Spacing out a little?" Gumi waved a hand in front of her best friend.

Miku's teal eyes regained their focus. "Oh, um, yeah, sorry."

"So, um, do you want to play?" Mikuo asked.

"Sure, if it's alright with you?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

Miku mentally kicked herself. She just got done playing with Gumi, and then the girl goes ahead and offers her up for a second go? How rude! And of course she made no objection. That green haired otaku was toying with her, she could just tell.

"Well you two have fun; I'm going to go take a shower. I've got a recording this evening so I won't be around for dinner. See ya guys later!" right before she walked out, she shot Miku a "make it count, girl!" look. Miku made a mental note to poison Gumi's food or something.

About 15 minutes into playing, Mikuo looked over at Miku. "Wow," he said with a smile, "You're really good. I guess Gumi wasn't kidding."

Miku wasn't even paying attention. She was very focused on killing everything in her path. She eventually acknowledged him. "Thanks, I probably play too much but I guess it pays off now and again." As she wipes out the entire team for the third time, Mikuo looks over at her again out of the corner of his eye. "Even when she's all focused on a game she's still adorable... hell, even more so." He thought to himself. "Well shit. I guess there's really no more denying it, I think I like Miku."

Miku looked over at Mikuo. His face turned red and he quickly turned his attention back toward the game. "Strange..." she thought. If only he knew.

The volume on the large HDTV they were using wasn't very loud. Miku reached for the remote control. Mikuo did the same. Not realizing it until it was too late, their hands touched. Neither pulled away. They looked at one another silently.

The tension was unbearable.

Neither tealette knew what to do. They gazed into each other's eyes, each getting more lost in a sea of teal by the second. As if by sheer instinct, their faces closed the shrinking gap between them quickly. Their lips meeting in a passionate kiss, neither wanted to pull away; to be lost in the moment forever if they could.

Miku wanted to reject this, but her body and soul could not.

Mikuo wasn't sure what was happening. Like Miku, he was lost in the haze of lust that formed around the two. He had never felt this way about anything or any... anyone before.

The two regained their senses and broke the embrace.

"Did we just..." Miku began.

"I... I don't even know." Mikuo looked dumbstruck.

Miku swallowed hard. "I... I have to go..." Miku got up quickly and ran out, her heart beating faster than she ever thought possible.

"Wait! Miku i'm sorry!" Mikuo called after her. It was of no use. "FUCK!" he said to himself. "Why the hell I do that? But she... I thought I felt her kiss me back... dammit. Maybe she just needs time. I hope I'm right. I... I think I might be in love!"

Miku ran to her room and slammed the door shut. What was she doing? "I hate myself, but at the same time I've never been happier in my entire life... and I just ran out! Damn it! I'm so confused! What in the name of holy shit is going on with me!"

She was falling in love, of course.

Just then, Luka Megurine's words rang out in her head. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you know how to find me." She once said. Never a better time, Miku reasoned. Miku drew in a big breath...

"TUUUUUUNAAAAAAA!"

Luka was at her door in seconds.

"Are you busy?" Miku looked ready to burst into tears.

Luka looked a little disappointed at the lack of tuna, but seeing one of her closest friends and for all intents and purposes her little sister like this was one of the few things that could make her forget about tuna. "Of course not. what's wrong?"

"Well, take a seat."

-End ch. 3-

.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I got so many reviews last time, thank you all for the support! I shall continue to write for my fans! *super hero pose*

.

.

.

Ok, lots of reviews, let's do this.

**Head Mage Maikasa**- Thank you! i will!

**Nagami Kai**- I'm glad you liked it! seems i'm changing headcanon here...

**StarLightMaiden 01**- no! i didn't mean to- oh nevermind. I'm glad you like it though!

**ProfessorMeggles**- Well i am single... xD just kiddin' around. I'm glad you liked the story! I'll do my best to keep up the apparently good work :)

**weegee**- Well i wouldn't say it sucks... but Rin and Len can make life interesting ;)

**lalalala**- Thanks! i try to include just the right blend of humor and fluff.

**VocaloidKagamine3**- Gotta love the terrible twins :)

**Panda-hime**- xD i always loved Gumi; in my head (at least) she's seems super fun, yet totally nuts.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! i know its been waaay too long since I've updated. between the holidays and school I've been super busy. here's chapter 4 to make up for it! I've also updated **Vocaloid Chronicles** for those of you who read my other stuff. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the 'loids

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

It had taken over an hour and a half of tearful deliberation for such a simple answer. Perhaps she was too stubborn to see it; or perhaps she knew exactly what flooded her heart every time she saw him but refused to accept her feelings. None of this made even the slightest difference now, however. She knew the score. She had shared her first kiss with him; it was a different game now. It may have moved faster than either could fathom, but perhaps that was how it was supposed to be; how this situation was meant to play out.

Meanwhile, that girl's teal haired counterpart was sitting alone, trying to figure out exactly what he had just done. Their friendship might be over now; was that a risk he was ever willing to take?

The kiss Miku and Mikuo had shared was full of powerful passion, that much was clear to both. But was that passion born of stress perhaps? A desire to cut loose maybe? Again, these were answers that neither had but desired greatly.

"Are you alright Miku?" Luka said to her as she lay on her bed pondering the conversation they had just had.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"Do you know what you will do?"

Miku gave out a loud sigh. "No."

And then Luka asked the question that peruses the mind in these situations. "Do you think its love?"

Miku blanched. She honestly did not know, but she had a feeling Mikuo might feel that way. How could she even tell? She had never had a boyfriend, much less kissed! The one thing she DID know was that the answer to that question may not have been yes, but it wasn't a definitive no. "I...I have no idea."

Luka just smiled. She saw how conflicted her friend was and put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, these things take time to decide. But it's something only you can decide. Come on, I'll take you out for coffee or something. You look like you need it."

Meanwhile, Mikuo had gone back into his room. Collapsing on his bed with a resounding THUD, he let out a resounding sigh. "What the hell do I do now?" He said flatly to no one in particular. Sometimes it just helps to let out your frustration out loud, in his opinion.

"Hey, you alright?" His best friend Luki had walked into Mikuo's room.

"No, not really." Mikuo replied. He sat up on his bed and brushed his teal bangs out of his eyes. "Miku and I sort of... kissed."

"NICE! So are you two an item or what?"

"You know, I always expected you to be a little more quiet and reserved like Luka." Mikuo joked.

"Well I usually am but we both get really talkative when we're excited about something."

Suddenly, a though hit Mikuo like a lead block. "Wait a minute. WAIT A MINUTE. IDEA. Ok, you pretty much have the same general personality as Luka, right?"

"I guess you could say that, but-"

"Shhh, let me run with this. Ok, so if we 'genderbends' have similar personalities to our originals, one would assume Miku would have similar feelings as I would when put in the same situation, right?"

"Logically that sounds right, but I think you may be forgetting-"

"GRAB ME MY LEEK PEN! I need to do some thinking."

"Haha, just like Miku would do."

"Then we're off to a good start!" Mikuo smiled.

As Luki shuffled over to Mikuo's desk he noticed a large leek plushie sitting upright in the corner. He picked it up. "What's this?" he asked sarcastically.

"Uh, it's not mine?"

Luki just laughed. "Nah, there's no shame in it. I have a giant tuna plushie myself. Ah, I remember when I first bought Maguro-san..." he let out a sentimental sigh even though he bought it only two weeks ago.

Unable to stifle it, Mikuo fell off his chair laughing, hitting the carpeted floor and rolling around. "HAHAHA, YOU NAMED IT?"

"Well, yes, I... Oh shut up..."

Mikuo pulled himself together. "Sorry bro, I couldn't help it! I just can't believe you actually NAMED your plushie tuna! It's-" He was cut off abruptly when he was smashed into the floor with a giant tuna plushie.

Luki grinned. "Be happy I'm not Luka; she uses a REAL frozen tuna."

"Ugh... Yeah I probably deserved that."

"Mhmm. So, here's your pen. Now what are you thinking about doing?"

The tealette just sat in silence. "I, uh... well. Fuck. I have no idea."

"Well let me ask you this; do you love her? I mean, if it's too early to tell..."

"No, I think I might be. I definitely feel differently about her. While I was in the labs there was this really cute programmer who I got to know a bit. You could say I liked her, but with Miku... It's so much stronger." but I don't know if its love. I know I met her only a few weeks ago, and the whole 'love at first sight' thing is probably crap, but even if everything's moved so fast it just feels right, you know?"

"I suppose that's a fair way to think about it; we'll take it from there and see how it turns out, ne?"

Two weeks had passed since the incident, and Miku had avoided Mikuo like the

plauge. She wouldn't even look at him, much less speak to him. When the two had songs together she would sing her hardest, but then quickly leave the recording studio. However, it wasn't embarrassment or anger that keep her away, no, it was much more basic than that. _Confusion_. Miku still didn't know how she felt about Mikuo. She did not dislike him, that's for sure. But there was a conflict over how* she liked him. Was he just a friend, or so much more?

"Miku! Hey, Miku!" Gumi sang out. They had been relaxing in the local park after the recording of their cover of "Magnet". The producers had been randomly pairing the Vocaloids up do covers that song, originally sung by Miku and Luka.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"There's a dessert shop that just opened up across the street, and they've got carrot cake! Come on, let's go!" Gumi ran off at full speed toward the shop, not even checking to see if Miku was following.

It never ceased to amaze Miku how strong that girl's obsession with carrots was.

Then again, her obsession with leeks was probably just as powerful.

She eventually arrived at the shop to find Gumi impatiently waiting for her outside.

"Geez, slow much?"

"You didn't say there were leeks."

"That would've worked?"

"Might've." Miku laughed. Gumi might have been technically 'older' than her, but she could be pretty thick sometimes.

"So, talked to Mikuo yet?" Gumi cut right to the chase.

The leek loving pop star immediately lost her good spirits. She knew the question was coming. "I...I haven't."

"Well, why the hell not! Wait, you haven't been giving him the cold shoulder right?"

"Uh..."

"Aww hell, girl! Out of all the ways to deal with this whole thing that is the WORST!"

"Oh yeah, right. I TOTALLY knew that, because I have so much experience with this!"

Gumi opened her mouth to continue the shouting match, but reconsidered and sat down instead. "Do you remember my song _'Mozaik Role'_?"

How could Miku forget! That song was one of Gumi's biggest hits, and secretly one of Miku's favorite songs. "Yes, I know it."

"You know the theme behind that and _'Coward Montblanc_'? Take a lesson from it. Make up your mind." Gumi's tone became more serious. "I don't want to see you get hurt. I know how fickle people can be with these things and I don't want." She was cut off by the door to the shop opening.

A teal haired boy casually strolled into the foyer, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh, h-hey Miku."

"H-hey."

Gumi had an uncomfortable look on her face. "I'll, uh, let you two talk." Gumi knew when it was her time to go; one of the remarkable things about her considering how hyper she could be.

The two just stared at each other. It was just them in the desert shop now, with no one else but the cashier who was too busy reading to care.

"Can I sit down?" Mikuo managed to get out. Miku slowly nodded.

Miku remained silent.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but as long as we're here I'd just like to say I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me and..." Mikuo got up to leave, but Miku grabbed his wrist.

"Don't be sorry." She still wouldn't look at him. Mikuo could tell it wasn't anger or shame, and it reassured him. "You did nothing wrong. I... I just need some time to think about what happened. It was my first kiss and I just... I don't know. I need some time."

Mikuo frowned, but he understood. "Ok." Mikuo again turned to leave.

A hoarse voice broke the silence. "Are either of you gonna buy anything? Cuz if not I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The cashier didn't look happy.

"It's not like you're very busy..." Mikuo said back to her.

"So?"

They both decided not to piss off the cashier and left.

"I'll see you around?" Mikuo said.

"Y-Yeah."

Miku had a lot of thinking to do.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed it it! I'll try to stick to my "every other week" thing from now on if not a bit faster. Untill next time my friends!

~Rocketman182

.

Ok, Reply-To-Reviewer time!

-**StarLightMaiden01**: I'm glad you enjoy it! And be patient ;)

-**ProfessorMeggles**: Thanks! *huge ego boost* a belated happy holidays to you too!

-**NagamiKai**: Not quite addicts, but they enjoy the occasional Call of Duty slaughter-fest. Gotta love Gumi!

-**VocaloidKagamine3**: Yeah, I alaways write Gumi as having almost no self control MOST of the time.

-**yumii-hime**: I'm so glad you like it so much! It's funny, i actually pair Len up with Neru like 99% of the time. one of the few it seems... anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others, it's gonna get pretty fluffy real fast so hold on tight!

-**Mystery**: It's funny, i realized that the timeline of the story was over the period of like two weeks, but i'm trying to work it into an almost "angsty/comical/romantic" theme. bear with me! i appreaciate the criticism though! i hope you at least enjoyed it so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, faithful readers! thanks for sticking with me so far! Here's chapter 5 (on time for once, i think? i've lost track.) its a bit longer than the other chapters just FYI. Things start to pick up in this chapter so STRAP IN! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ch.** **5**

It had only been 10 minutes, but Mikuo had already walked off somewhere after leaving the dessert shop. Either he couldn't bear to be around an indecisive Miku or he actually had other errands to run, Miku couldn't be sure. But she had a decision to make. Luckily Gumi had found her way back and was lending a shoulder for Miku to cry on. Boy, did the tealette need it.

"I'll ask you again; do you have feelings for this guy?" Gumi asked. "Because if you do, go for it. He's attractive, funny, smart, the works. Some other girl WILL scoop him up."

That only brought more tears to Miku's teal eyes, but Gumi knew it had to be said.

"I... I think I do." Miku weakly responded.

"Well that's no way to say it. Have some PASSION, woman!" Gumi stood up. "SHOW ME THE FIRE!"

"I... I like M-"

"NO! I see the way you look at him! Let it out Miku!"

"Uh..."

"WRONG ANSWER."

Suddenly, as if by divine intervention, something broke inside Miku's head. She took a deep breath and let out a piercing scream.

Gumi had a smug look of victorious pride etched onto her face. "Now THAT'S what I'm talkin' about!"

At that moment, neither of the girls gave a flying fuck about the number of stares and looks of genuine worry they had been attracting from passers-by.

Slowly, however, they realized they were still in public.

"We should go... people are going to call the police..." Gumi stated. It's not like they hadn't run from the police before. There were stories the two girls had of parties and such... but those stories are for another time. (

**(A/N I might do a fic of that...)**

The two girls stood up and walked off into the nearby park. The sun was still shining bright and they had time to kill. Plus a nice walk would get Miku's mind off of Mikuo... if that was even possible.

"Great, our phones are dead." Gumi said aloud. They had been walking for hours, stopping here and there to rest underneath a shady tree. However, it was getting dark now and the two girls quickly realized how far away from the mansion they really were. It didn't help that they were in the middle of a fairly wooded park at night.

"Uh, Gumi? I'm a little scared right now..." Miku couldn't hide her apprehension. They were, after all, two teenage girls.

"I told you we should have headed back sooner... But noooo, we just had to keep talking about carrots and leeks and what we could make with them. On a side note, that casserole idea sounds really freakin' good. But right now we should start heading back."

Miku nodded quietly, now clutching onto Gumi's sleeve. "Which way did we come from?"

Gumi made a puzzled look. "Uh, crap. I don't know. This way?" she pointed in a random direction.

"I dunno. This park is square right? So if we just pick a direction and walk we should reach an edge. This place is way, WAY bigger than I originally thought though." Miku tried to push past the fear and reason out a solution.

"Ok, let's just go this way then." Gumi simply wanted to get out of there. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were being... watched.

Miku whispered in Gumi's ear, "What did you say the name of this park was again?"

"North-Central, but now is hardly the time to ask!" Gumi whispered back.

"North-Central. We're in NORTH-CENTRAL PARK. Holy shit, we have to go NOW."

"Yeah, obviously! But what's so special about North-Central?" Gumi was really, really worried about what the tealette was about to say.

"Don't you remember the news stories on a few days ago? About the KIDNAPPINGS in NORTH-CENTRAL PARK!" Miku looked like she was about to flip out.

"Oh, fuck." Was all Gumi could say.

"You two girls lost?" a random voice said out of the shadows.

Gumi really hated it when she was right. Someone HAD been following them.

"N-no! Just taking a stroll!" Miku replied nervously.

"Such pretty girls like yourselves shouldn't be out so late..." Six men armed with bats, swords, and knives stepped into the moonlight and surrounded the two girls.

"Shitshitshitshit..." Gumi muttered under her breath.

"Say boys, why don't we be gentlemen and show these ladies out?" The apparent leader grinned.

"Thanks, but we're fine." Gumi tried to brush off the comment. She turned to Miku and whispered in her ear, "Get ready, shit's about to get VERY real."

"Oh, you misunderstand, pretty thing; we weren't ASKING." The leader went to grab Gumi, but someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

"And what the FUCK do you wa-" He was cut off by a fist knocking out several teeth and breaking his nose. He hit the ground hard, lying there bleeding.

"Asshole... next up?" A teal haired boy, accompanied by a taller purple haired man, were standing in the moonlight. Both had sheathed katanas on their back. From the looks on their faces, they were ready to take on hell itself.

"Miku, Gumi; get behind us." Gakupo commanded.

The two girls obeyed without another word.

"There's an uneven number; who gets to kill the fifth one?" Mikuo asked sarcastically."

Gakupo sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

"They got the boss! Kill 'em!" One of the thugs yelled. The five armed men lunged at Mikuo and Gakupo. Drawing their swords, the two boys cut them down in seconds. None were going to die, they made sure, but the thugs would never mess with anyone ever again. They were lucky to be alive, if barely.

Miku and Gumi just stood there, speechless. Mikuo turned to face Miku, wiping a little bit of blood off of his face. It seemed one of the thugs had managed to cut him.

"Oh god, Mikuo! Are you alright!" Miku panicked.

"Relax, I'm fine. How are YOU doing? I can't imagine you're not a bit shaken up right now."

"I... I'm alright. But how did you know..."

"To come and find you? You haven't answered your phone in a while, it's nighttime, and last I saw of you, you were in Central Park. Plus, I just had a feeling." Mikuo answered quite bluntly.

Gakupo, although hesitant to butt in, informed the two teallettes that they had better go. "My car is just past those oak trees. Hurry up."

As the four rushed out of the woods, Mikuo noticed something in Miku's eyes.

Slowly they began to fill with small tears, glistening like diamonds in the moonlight. It captivated Mikuo's attention tremendously. "What's wrong?" It was a stupid question, but it was the only thing Mikuo could come up with at the time.

"Nothing, I just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm really glad you came back. That's all."

"I already told you, I came back because-" He stopped talking when he noticed Miku had grabbed onto his hand as they ran. Both of their faces turned scarlet at Miku's bold move.

"Don't read too much into it, Romeo." Miku winked.

"Sure thing, Cinderella." The reference to one of Miku's most popular songs was clear, even if it didn't fit the situation at all.

They all made it back to Gakupo's car free and clear. Gumi rode shotgun with the Hatsune's in the back.

"Well, now that that's all over, try not to get lost in rape-ville again, ok? If not for Mikuo's 6th sense, I don't know how bad things could be right now." Gakupo was trying to make light of the whole ordeal somewhat, seeing as how shaken up everyone was. Thankfully Gakupo had had a tremendous amount of martial arts training over the years and was able to handle such dangerous situations in stride.

Miku quietly turned toward Mikuo, a puzzled look on her face. "You came up with that little "Romeo & Cinderella" quip pretty fast; you've been listening to my songs, haven't you?"

Mikuo simply smiled. "I did a cover of "Romeo and Cinderella" three days ago. I tried to invite you to the recording but you, uh, wouldn't speak to me. Also, you have the voice on an angel. Of course I'd be listening to your songs." Mikuo wasn't even trying to hold back anymore, Miku realized.

This boy had just risked his life to save her and all but confessed to her. He was attractive, strong, had an excellent voice; any girl with a single iota of self-control less than Miku had would have jumped Mikuo right there in the woods under the moonlight with wild abandon. Miku decided to reward the courageous boy with a special thank you. Miku leaned over to Mikuo and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." she whispered to him.

Mikuo turned crimson red. He was not expecting Miku to do that; not at ALL. Then she said something most artists would kill to hear from Miku Hatsune.

"I've been mulling some themes and lyrics in my head for a while; do you think you'd like to do a duet with me?"

There was only one answer to that question. "Absolutely!" Mikuo said almost too enthusiastically. It wasn't the bold confession he had hoped for, but he knew Miku didn't work that way. She was much more aloof and clever than people gave her credit for. Any time he could spend with Miku was time well spent, he thought.

Besides, the producers had already set up the date for a recording AND a photo shoot for her and Mikuo's cover of Magnet, so they would be working together more regardless.

Gumi watched all of this in the rear view mirror. A big, goofy grin crept its way across her face. She knew EXACTLY what Miku was doing. She was testing herself. If she worked closely with Mikuo for a time, Miku's instincts would make the decision for her. Unfortunately someone tended to get pregnant with this method...

Gumi resolved to keep an eye on the two so it would stay G-rated. She began ro brainstorm different high-tech monitoring devices she could build, but as per the usual, her mind drifted over to carrots. "Oh... the wonderful little roots..." she began to mutter.

She felt a hand waving in front of her face. "Oi, Gumi, snap out of it. We're home." Gakupo kept waving his hand in front of Gumi's face. "Aw, hell... Miku, grab that small box by your feet. It has powerful carrot extract in it. It'll get her out of her daydream FAST. Also, if you drop it, a couple of things will happen: first, my car will smell like carrots for ETERNITY and Gumi will try to rape it. Secondly, I will kill you."

Gakupo was weird. Usually very quiet, but long winded when he DID talk. How Luka put up with him, no one would ever know.

"Right, here you go." Miku made sure to be careful with the box, or else face the purple samurai's wrath.

"Oh, before I snap Gumi out of it and she gets all crazy again like she always is, I think you two make a really adorable couple."

Miku and Mikuo both blushed deep. Miku was quick to correct him, however.

"We're not, um, dating..."

"Oh, my apologies, I just thought since you two just seem too darn perfect

together." he laughed a little. The Hatsune's remained silent.

"Ok, here we go. You two might want to plug your noses, this stuff is POWERFUL." He unscrewed the cap of a small bottle and waved the scent under Gumi's nose.

"OHHELLYES!" Gumi's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute; did you use the stuff again?"

"I had to get you out of my car somehow, right?"

"False hope..." Gumi looked disappointed.

"I think Meiko took Yuki and Ryuto food shopping today, there should be some carrots inside."

"Woot!" Gumi ran inside without another word.

Gakupo put the bottle back. "Ok you two, it's really late and that was a pretty hairy ordeal we just went through. Mikuo, take care of Miku; She still looks a bit shaken."

"Sure." He simply replied.

"I'm fine, really. Just tired." Miku yawned.

"Alright then. Now out of my car." Gakupo gave one of his big, goofy smiles.

The Hatsune's walked up the stairs to their rooms quietly; it was already midnight. Stopping outside of Miku's room, Mikuo turned to her.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. Go get some rest, don't worry about me."

"Alright, but if you need me I'll be-"

"Mikuo, I'm fine." She flashed a bright smile, complimented by a sparkle in her teal eyes from the moonlight of a nearby window.

Those teal eyes met a second pair, and for longer than either could figure they didn't look away. All the while, their faces inched slowly closer together.

Hearts that beat in synch quickened their paces. Intertwining fingers locked in the fate of the next few moments, as each felt each other's desires through the simple touch of the hands. Their lips met softly at first, quickly growing into the passionate embrace both so desperately craved from the other (consciously or not). The kiss lasted several moments until Miku backed away for a moment.

"I don't want to run away."

"Hm?"

"Not like last time. I... I don't want to run away."

Three words. That was all Mikuo wanted to say, but he could still feel confusion underneath all of this new passion from Miku. He didn't want to put her, or himself, in that position.

Mikuo smiled at the girl. "I don't want to go either, but we do need to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morn-mmph!"

Miku planted another kiss on him before saying, "Alright, goodnight Mikuo. And thanks again, for everything." She walked into her room and closed the door.

Mikuo simply stood there in the hallway, red as a tomato. His mind was still a bit hazy from that last kiss. "Wha...what the hell just happened?"

He stood there for a few moments, slightly confused but immensely happy.

However, his exhaustion getting the better of him, walking back to his room and collapsing on his bed soon became his only concern.

Tomorrow was Saturday, and the entire "family" apparently had something planned.

But for now at least, it was time to rest and enjoy the familiar taste left on his lips.

-End ch. 5-

.

.

.

Thanks for reading everyone! New chapters should be up soon :D i never leave a fic hanging for too long!I hope you all liked the sappy, fluffy goodness at the end there :) ( i am not good at fluff, please bear with me).

.

**Reply-to-reviewers time!**

**-NagamiKai- Aw, thanks! it makes me happy to know it made your day \(^.^)/**

**-ProfessorMeggles- I'm glad you like it so much! i've read some of your stuff recently; it's quite good!**

**-Iluvian Melody- Thanks, what i try to do is present the Vocaloids in a very "human" light in terms of personality and social interaction, but still keep an iota or two of their very sci-fi origins (Miku was officially created as a singing android). Thanks for the support! i'm glad someone appreciates the subtely of such details! P.S. you have an awesome username. people on this site are so creative...**

**-HeadMageKai- OH MY GOD COOKIES! THANK YOU! xD I'm glad you enjoy my story! If you like this work, you should check out my other ones :D (i have 3 more, i think. something like that).**

**-Yumii-hime- the timeline has always been my enemy... *bricked for complaining* thank you for your support! And i guess i could call you, but i'm like seventeen snd the average age on this site (i think) is much lower so... well we'll leave that whole deal to KAITO and Gakupo. they seem to have it down xD**

**-xjakx- Thanks, i do try at my fluffyness :3 COD FTW! if anyone's curious to know, Miku's a quick-scoper.**

**-Kakumei's Voice- I hope this chapter has helped ease your pain :D thanks for the support! Also, keep going with your MikuxMikuo fic! the rewrite is looking good :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again! Sorry it took so long but I've been unable to work on this story for a while. That, and i had to rewrite this chapter three times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloids.**

**Miku: Damn straight!**

**Author: What the hell? How'd you get in here?**

**Miku: I wanted to help write!**

**Author: um...**

**Miku: THE POWER OF THE PEN, BITCH!**

**Author: Oh dear god! Not the pe-**

**-END TRANSMISSION-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TIOC Ch. 6**

.

The morning had arrived faster than expected. The sun was already shining brightly through the open window, but Mikuo was a little more than reluctant to get out of bed. After the events of the preceding night, he would be surprised to find out if any of the four of them weren't in the same situation as he was.

Despite his silent cries for mercy, Rin Kagamine opened his bedroom door without so much as a friendly knock.

"Wake up, sleepy ass! It's 11:30am!" Rin shouted. Despite being mostly awake, the sheer volume that that little girl could produce was still enough to jolt him upright. "We have the family outing today! Hurry up and get dressed! We leave in an hour!"

"Uh, right, sorry. Be up in a sec." She closed his door without another word.

He promptly fell back into his bed.

"Welcome everyone!" the young, dark haired man said from a small podium. "The other producers and I have decided that it would be beneficial to the overall group if we participated in a few 'team building exercises'. But then we simply decided to give you all paintball guns and get a good laugh out of it."

The Vocaloids were standing below the podium in a large, deserted junkyard. The ground was a dusty tan, and looked more like desert than anything else. If not for the sparse distribution of small shrubs and two lonely trees in the middle of the field, it would have been.

"So you're telling me you dragged ALL OF US out to the middle of fucking nowhere just so you could get a chuckle? Fuck y-!"Neru Akita, the classic bitchy tsundere of the Vocaloid house, was on her usual afternoon warpath. She was luckily silenced by a paintball to the forehead, somehow knocking her out.

"I thought that bitch would never shut up..." Dell re-slung his custom paintball rifle over his shoulder and lit a cigarette.

Haku rushed over to Neru's side to make sure she wasn't dead. She was always dealing with the injured Vocaloids; Haku seemed to have a knack for nursing.

"Ok, uh, disregarding that. You will be divided into red and blue teams. I've posted the teams on the wall to your left. There are team colors for each of you to wear and weapons to your right. Have fun!" The producer slowly walked down from the podium and behind a rather large ballistic glass shield with the other producers.

With a collective sigh, the Vocaloids walked over to the wall to see the teams. Miku found herself; Blue team. She picked up a blue bandanna and tied it around her arm. Not exactly fashionable but it would do. She was relieved to see Luka and Gumi picking up blue bandannas, but there was the noticeable absence of a certain teal haired boy on her side of the makeshift "armory". Regardless, she soon spotted Mikuo talking strategy with Gumo, Luki, Gakupo, and Kaito. All five of them wore red bandannas.

"Shit..." Miku muttered to herself.

"Upset there, Miku?" It was Meiko and Meito, her genderbend.

"No, I'm fine."

"Right, and i'm the queen of France." Meiko gave Miku a sarcastic grin. "I'm going to go ahead and guess it's because your little boyfriend is going to be shooting at you today?"

"He is NOT my boyfriend, first of all, and secondly-" Meiko cut off the irate teenager.

"Relax! I was only teasing. Hey Meito, go get the twins. I want them to take this minigun here and rig it to their roadroller. I think armored warfare is the best option we have today, ne?"

"Yeah, I'll get Kiyoteru to give us a hand. I just hope that fool didn't actually wear a suit today..." With that, Meito ran off with the minigun.

Meiko looked over at Miku. "Relax hun. I know you want to be around him. Kaito and I got split up today and we've been dating for three years now. I know how it feels... But then again he forgot our anniversary last month and I haven't quite finished kicking his ass yet so I'm going to do my best to enjoy myself today. I suggest you just have fun, and of course try to cap as many as those red motherfuckers as you possibly can." Meiko was always fiercely competitive, but somehow (when she wasn't drunk out of her mind) she made an excellent mother figure for many of the younger Vocaloids.

Meanwhile, on the red side, Mikuo was still busy with strategy. "...so we'll have Lily and Gumo flank left while the rest of us provide over watch, got it? And remember, if we do this right, nobody gets shot." Occasionally during the conversation he would glance over his shoulder at the other tealette without her noticing. The blue bandanna on her arm taunted him mercilessly as he quietly cursed those sadistic producers for splitting them up.

"Hey, Mikuo, earth to leek-boy!" Someone had been calling him; he had drifted off in thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. What's up?"

It was Luki, of course. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure." The two walk a few yards apart from the group.

"You alright? You've been stealing glances at Miku for like, 20 minutes now."

"Geez, was I that obvious?"

"No, I'm just very observant. Regardless, are you going to be able to take the shot if it's her in your sights?"

There it was; he was worried to death about that particular scenario. "I don't know. It's not like it'll kill her, but even giving her a bruise just seems like a mortal sin."

"I usually don't say this to people, but suck it up and be a man! This is the field of battle! We are here to destroy the enemy without mercy!"

"Wow, that was surprisingly well spoken..."

"I know, right? I got it from an old World War 2 movie."

Little did the two know, a certain blonde tsundere had overheard their conversation?

"Oh, this just too perfect. I'm gonna fuck with that little teal bitch so bad... Plus her little boyfriend over here is kinda cute." Neru gave a sinister smile to herself. If there was one thing no one could rival her at, it was all forms of trolling.

She walked over to Mikuo slowly, trying to put a strut into her walk. "Hey there, teal boy."

Mikuo turned. "Oh, hey Neru." There was a noticeable lack of emotion in his voice.

Neru was undeterred, being as persistent as she was. She got right up close to Mikuo and said to him in her most feminine voice, "you're not gonna let those blues shoot me, right? I would sure hate that..." she slowly trailed off.

From the expression on Mikuo's face, she could tell it had worked a bit. Mikuo stuttered slightly "I, uh, n-no I wouldn't..."

Time to pour it on. "Aw! Thank you!" Then she gave him a big bear hug.

Watching from the blue side, Miku had never wanted to kill anyone as badly as she had wanted to kill Neru at that moment. "That fucking worthless slut... time to die!" Luckily, Gumi and Luka held her back.

Out of the corner of her eye, Neru spotted a very seriously enraged tealette. "Damn I'm good!" she thought to herself.

One of the producer's voices came over a loudspeaker located in one of those lonely trees. "Ok, red team, your base is in those hills over there, and blue team your base is back behind those small buildings. You all have 3 hours to capture the other team's flag located at these bases. Ganbatte!"

The teams each grabbed their weapons (along with some "specialist" equipment) and moved to their respective bases. Gumo caught up to Luki who was walking by himself while checking his weapon.

"Hey Luki, did you talk to him?" Gumo asked.

"Yeah; we don't have any guarantees."

"That sucks... It reminds me of this one anime-"

"Don't even start, dude." Luki warned. He put up with Gumo's otaku obsessions to a point, but today he just wasn't feeling it.

"Alright, alright, just keep your seafood references to a minimum then. Deal?" Gumo was of course referring to Luki's obsession with Tuna.

"Deal." Luki continued checking his weapon. They had been given automatics which externally resembled G36C rifles (Shoutout to all the MW3 players reading this!). He loaded the paintballs and CO2 into it and checked the safety. There was always that one guy who didn't check his safety and wound up shooting himself in the foot.

"OW! DAMMIT!" Kaito yelled.

And there it was.

Luki looked over at his green haired friend. "We're gonna have to snipe Miku before Mikuo and her square off; that's how this kind of crap works. Worst case scenario."

"She's kind of cute though... it's not easy shooting someone like that!"

"Not real bullets, you dumbass."

"Still!"

On the path to blue base, the two female counterparts to Luki and Gumo were having a similar conversation.

"Is she alright? I mean, she looks downright depressed." Gumi was obviously concerned for her friend.

"She'll be alright, but i doubt she'll take the shot if given the opportunity." Luka replied.

"That could be problematic. I guess our only option is to snipe Mikuo before she runs into him." Gumi said darkly, slightly frightening Luka.

"We can just blow him to pieces just because-!"

"Then do it because he's a filthy red." Gumi was very blunt, as usual.

"You're getting a little too into this, Gumi."

"Well we can't have those two face off; it's a bad situation any way you slice it."

"Agreed." Luka sighed. It wasn't like her to gun for someone particular in these kinds of things, but if it was for Miku then, dammit, she would.

Each team organized themselves into two separate subteams according to each team's strategy. Gakupo took the captain title for the reds and Meiko took it for the blues.

Now that everything was set to go, each team leader gave the "ready" signal and the starting horn was sounded. Each team rushed towards each other.

Each Vocaloid braced themselves for the coming battle.

"Is this is going to hur-" a sudden explosion of blue paint blew Kaito off his feet. "What the- LANDMINES?"

"Mikuo, get down! Contact at 10 o'clock high!" three blue paintballs whizzed over Gumo's head.

"Shit Gumo, try not to get blasted so quick!" Mikuo laughed as he squeezed off a burst, catching Kaiko in the forehead.

Meanwhile, Miku looked over the crest of a junk pile and saw the battle playing out. " hope Miku's alright…"

*****CONTINUED IN CH. 7*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Respond to reviewer time!**

**-Kakumei's Voice- Hope i didn't disappoint! The second part of this chapter should be up soon :)**

**-NagamiKai- I'm sorry it took so long! hope you enjoyed chapter 6!**

**-yumii-hime- I'm so glad you like the story! I'll try to add a little more dramatic goodness in chapter 7!**

**-ProfessorMeggles- I read a lot of stuff... but yours is excellent! I'm glad you like the direction im taking it :) im going for romantic comedy with an actiony twist.**

**-Lukara Tachibana- Thanks for sticking with the story! hope you like it so far! Can i get that "hell yes!"?**

**-VocaloidKagamine3- AND THE AUTHOR SAID, "LET THERE BE ACTION"! Glad you're enjoying the fic, plenty more to come!**

**-IAN001SOL- Thanks for reading! Plenty more to come :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with chapter 7! this one is about 99% humor so just be forewarned! xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TIOC ch.7

The battle had raged for thirty minutes already, with both sides only losing two or three players. Something in the Vocaloid's mind had switched on, turning them into fierce warriors. Little did the producers know that the endless hours of video gaming had taught the Vocaloids a thing or two.

On the blue's side of the battle line, the Kagamine twins had brought up their iconic roadroller. Only this time, it had a minigun bolted to the roof. It slowly crept forward under a barrage of red paintballs.

Len, who was driving, shouted out to his sister. "RIN, SPIN 'EM UP! GET THAT THING READY!"

"ROGER THAT!" She replied, eager to begin the slaughter. She climbed onto the back of the roadroller which was more open, but allowed a better line of sight. That and the minigun was actually bolted to the low roof they installed. Rin pressed one of the buttons on the left side of the gun, and the barrel began spinning. "Primed and ready!"

"Tear 'em up!" Len kicked the engine into overdrive.

On the red side of the line, a low rumble of a big diesel engine could be heard.

Mikuo poked his head over the rock he was hiding behind. "Oh, that's not good."

Gumo and Luki rushed over towards him carrying what looked to be a rocket launcher of some sort.

"Don't worry about it, I rigged this thing with enough paint to cover all of Tokyo; shouldn't be a problem." Gumo, along with Gumi, had always had a knack for inventing. "And besides, if this doesn't work, we've got Lily up on that ridge over there with the sniper. She'll plink those two little brats with a smile on her face." Gumo gave an overconfident shrug and flicked off the safety. He took aim down the sights and...

A paintball came out of nowhere and knocked the launcher out of Gumo's hands.

On top of a hill about 70 meters from Gumo, Gumi lowered her weapon. "A perfect shot! Now to finish these bozos!"

Luka only shook her head. "You know maybe we should just have fun for once? This is PAINTBALL, you idiot."

Gumi looked over at her pink haired friend and frowned in irritation. "That's Mikuo down there; remember our mission?"

Luka did; but perhaps it wasn't as big a deal as either of them thought. It was only paintball, right? Luka knew the producers had an original song for the both of them. It had a video production lined up and everything. Miku was to play the role of a computer program (a common role for them all to play), and Mikuo would be born of a glitch in the system. They fall in love, but he's cleaned out by a deletion. The producers had been waiting to submit the idea to them for consideration until they were actually together for the purpose of better "emotion". Any problems this silly game of paintball creates could be solved by a little on-set romance.

As Luka sat pondering, she didn't notice the little red dot that slowly crept its way up to the center of her forehead.

"LUKA, DUCK!" Gumi tackled her. As they both rolled down the hill together, Luka realized she had drifted off.

"Ow!-Gumi I'm so- Ow!- Sorry about this!-OW!" They both collapsed on top of one another at the bottom. Waiting for them at the bottom was two people they did NOT expect to see. Guns in hand, Luki and Gumo were already lining up their counterparts in their sights.

"Oh, shit. This might get hairy." Gumi gulped.

The two girls took aim as well. It had become a quiet standoff.

Finally, Gumi spoke. "Well, looks like we're all in a bit of a situation here, now aren't we?"

"Seems so; who gets to take a bullet first?" Gumo replied right back, never so much as filching.

Luka sighed deeply, but didn't move her gun. "Alright, in these cases I think the rules say it's a parlay and we each move back 50 meters-"

"Luka, give me your gun and unzip my hoodie." Gumi said without even a hint that she was kidding.

"Wait, what?" Luka looked over at her friend.

"Just do it, and relax. I have something on under this."

Luki and Gumo gave each other confused looks. What on earth was Gumi up to? Luka handed her gun to Gumi who kept it aimed at its intended target. As the zipper was brought down, it became apparent that Gumi was DEFINATELY not wearing a normal shirt underneath. She was wearing a lightly colored vest with a number of blue bottles attached. Wires ran from points on the vest to a central box with a big red button on it.

Luka looked stunned. "Where in THE HELL did you get that!"

Gumi smiled back. "I made it!"

Luki was stunned, and a bit nervous. He looked over at Gumo, expecting a similar reaction. What he found however, was a steely grin.

"You stole my idea."

Luki and Luka facepalmed at the same time.

"Hey, Luki...?"

"Before you say anything else, I just want to let you know that I hate you. Really. Because there is absolutely no way that this is going to end well." Luki deadpanned. He reluctantly mimicked his female counterpart and unzipped Gumo's hoodie. There it was, a bomb. But this time, with red bottles instead of blue.

Luki had had enough. "Ok, this is insane! Gumo, take off the bomb!"

"NEVER! OPEN FIRE!" He and Gumi both fired their pair of rifles. Raking each other at point blank with hundreds of paintballs, they didn't realize they had shot each other's red buttons.

Gumi was the first to realize it. "Um, does anyone else hear that ticking noise?"

Gumo's eyes went wide. "Oh, hell..."

**-LINEBREAK-**

Miku watched the explosion of purple from a distance. "Geez, that was big. Well, it looks like those four are done..."

"Miku, are you still in?" It was Meiko, with Len right behind her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where is everyone else?"

"Wiped out, we're the only ones left. As far as I know, Mikuo, Neru, Gakupo, and Lily are still around. I know where the first three are, but I haven't found Lily yet."

Just then a shot rang out and Len fell to the ground. "Ow! Damn!"

"SNIPER!" Meiko tackled Miku to the ground as another shot flew over their heads. "Stay down, I'm gonna go take care of this. I know how she works; we drink together all the time."

Meiko crept around a low wall behind Lily. Taking aim, she promptly executed her friend.

Lily rolled over in pain. "OW! You son of a bitch! Don't you know about the damned tag rule?"

Meiko was confused. "Huh?"

"If you're this close, just tag the person! Don't you ever listen to the rules?"

"Nah, not really. Looks like it stings." Meiko grinned sadistically.

"You ass... And yeah, it does!" Lily got up and walked off the course, right behind Len.

Unbeknown to Meiko, Gakupo had slowly crept up behind her. He was still 3 meters out when Miku spotted him.

"MEIKO, WATCH OUT!" Miku had to act fast. She raised her gun, took a quick aim, and pulled the trigger. As she emptied the magazine into the poor purple samurai, she felt a sudden rush of adrenaline.

"Ok, ok! I'm out! Geez! You didn't need to blow me away like that!" Gakupo was covered from head to toe in blue paint.

"Oh, quit whining!" Miku was revved up. "Now who's left?"

Meiko reloaded. "Well, it's just Neru and, um... Mikuo."

Miku's enthusiasm faded instantly. "I don't think I can..."

"I'll take care of Mikuo, you just blast Neru into next week. That little bitch stole my last bottle of Vodka the other day..." Meiko and Miku moved down a small path to find the other two red players.

**-LINEBREAK-**

"Mikuo, I'm scared!" Neru clung to Mikuo's shirt like glue.

The blonde had Mikuo right where she wanted him. When Meiko and Miku found them, he'd have to "save" her. It was the perfect opportunity to mess with Miku, she thought. And of course, snagging Mikuo for herself wouldn't be so bad in her eyes...

Mikuo and Neru came to a large barrier.

"Alright Neru, you go around the right side and I'll go left."

That was unacceptable! Neru couldn't leave his side for a second if this was going to work! She put on her best pouty face and went to work on Mikuo.

"Don't worry; we'll meet up on the other side!" In all honesty, Mikuo just wanted to be away from her.

As Neru rounded the corner, Meiko spotted her. Taking quick aim, she pulled the trigger and sent a hailstorm toward her intended target. Neru dived behind an overturned junk car.

"MIKUO! HELP ME!" Neru yelled.

Mikuo rounded the other corner of the hill and leveled Meiko with a burst.

"Gotcha! Neru, are you alright?" Mikuo picked up Neru, who was cowering behind cover.

Neru saw Miku out of the corner of her eye. Choosing to get one last stab in at her instead of running, she looked deep into Mikuo's eyes.

"I'm fine, now that you're here." If ever there was a sparkly anime-style romantic moment, this was it.

Miku looked on with terror and fury. "Ok, the bitch dies." she said to herself. She ran to where Gumo had dropped the rocket launcher-thing.

Mikuo still had not noticed Miku, and Neru didn't care. She was having too much fun. Suddenly, she lost sight of the tealette. Soon after, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Mikuo had a look or horror on his face and dropped Neru. She slowly turned around to see a rather large barrel three inches from her nose. The fun was gone now, replaced by a feeling that she was about to experience true pain.

"Mercy?" Neru pleaded.

"HA. Remember my song 'Love is War? Yeah, stay away from my man, BITCH!" Miku pulled the trigger. As Neru flew into the exosphere, she may have had a twinge of regret, but whatever thoughts were flowing through her mind as she approached re-entry were obliterated when she hit the ground.

"A good Neru is an unconscious Neru." Miku loudly proclaimed.

"Geez, Miku, don't you think that was a little overboard?" Mikuo asked.

"No, not really. That bitch had been messing with me all day."

Mikuo gave her a puzzled look. "How so?"

Miku paused; Neru had been moving in on her man, wasn't it obvious? But then again, Miku had never actually returned Mikuo's confessions...

"Uh, she was, um... Oh, never mind."

"You realize we're the last two left." Mikuo said.

"I suppose we are; what do you plan on doing?"

"I plan on letting you shoot me."

"Why would you do that?" Miku was confused, why would Mikuo simply throw the game?

The teal haired boy gave Miku a glowing smile as he replied. "It's because I can't shoot you! Isn't that obvious?" he laughed a little, which made Miku blush like crazy. She loved that laugh. Wait, she what?

"Well, I, um, I wont shoot you either!" She stopped caring about the game at this point; or perhaps she never cared in the first place.

"Then I guess we're in a predicament." Mikuo didn't normally act so "smooth", Miku thought. He was usually nervous and jittery when it came to talking to her. Perhaps he had found courage after the events of the previous night, but maybe he simply finally decided to wash his hands of the situation between them and leave the ultimate choice to Miku.

Inside Mikuo's mind, however, was complete panic. "This is not going to end well; I can't play smooth guy forever!" he thought.

Whether it was a stroke of luck or something else, both of them seemed to have the same thought at the exact same time. They put down their guns and pulled up their goggles. Looking at each other's dirty, battle-worn faces didn't do anything to stop them.

Miku was the first to speak as their lips drew nearer. "About yesterday..."

"You don't have to thank me."

"About the decision... I think I've made mine."

"You- you're serious?"

"Yes; now kiss me you teal haired baka!"

**-End ch.7-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading everyone! The next chapter might take a while as i have quite a few other one-shots and two-shots I'd like to write, along with the sequel to my "Vocaloid Chronicles" fic. **

**.**

**Respond-To-Reviewer time! Only a few reviews this time around but I'm not complaining!**

**-Kakumei's Voice- I hope you are satisfied with Neru's well deserved fate :) i know i am!**

**-VocaloidKagamine3- Gumi got more into it o.o' and yeah, Neru paid dearly for screwing with the wrong teal-head.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! I know it's been WAAAAAY too long long since I've updated this particular story, and i've been working on so many one shots recently I may as well be a factory xD. But, with much apologies, here is Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I've done too many of these... Hey Gumi, you wanna take this one?**

**Gumi: Dis ammhrr dmmnt onn da vokarmmmds!**

**Author: Take the carrot out of your mouth.**

**Gumi: Fine... The author doesn't own the Vocaloids!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TIOC Ch. 8**

**.  
><strong>

Gumi wiped the purple mess off of her goggles. "I really hope this crap come out easily... Kinda looks like Gakupo's cooking..."

Luka sat up next to her. "Oh, you're one to talk! This is half your fault."

A few feet away, Gumo was squeezing the paint out of his shirt. "This was probably a bad idea in retrospect..."

Luki just glared at him. "No shit, Sherlock; what was your first clue? The massive explosion that completely engulfed us, or the fact we're sitting knee deep in a purple mess?"

"Well I would have to say the-"

"Shut up asshole, that was rhetorical." Luki was pretty pissed.

Gumi climbed up on a small rise to see if anyone was left. She didn't quite see anyone at first, but she soon spotted a stray flash of teal.

"Hey, Luka! Miku's still in! And I think she's with Meiko and Len! Wait, nope, just Meiko. I think Lily's still around too..."

Luka seemed more preoccupied with her ruined hair than looking around for Miku.

After a few minutes, Gumi lost track of Miku. "I just hope Mikuo's out for both of their sake..."

"Not likely, Mikuo was kicking some serious ass when we split up. I doubt he's out either." Gumo commented.

"Well then we might have a problem." Luki stood up off of the ground and collected his gear. "I'm going back to the start point; I was told there would be coffee." Just as he turned around, a large BANG! erupted from somewhere on the field. He turned around to see a small fleck of... _something_ go shooting up into the air.

"What the hell...?" Luki could just barely make out what it was. It didn't really matter, of course, seeing as how it crash landed directly on top of him.

Gumo and Luka fished him out of the crater while Gumi inspected whatever the hell it was that just landed.

"Hey guys, it's Neru!" Gumi pulled Neru's unconscious form out of the smoldering crater she had formed. "What in the hell happened?"

Neru was out cold; the four gave up and dragged her into the shade.

Walking back to the hill where she was watching the scene unfold, she noticed not one, but two teal heads off in the distance.

"Oh, fucking dammit. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid..." Gumi sighed and held her head in her hands. "Well, it's out of my hands now..."

She watched the whole drama played out, down to the passionate kiss Miku and Mikuo shared.

She had one chance. Sneaking closer, Gumi pulled out her camera that she had brought with her and was surprisingly undamaged from the paint bombs. As soon as the kiss was underway, Gumi took a snapshot.

"This might come in handy later..."

"Hey Gumi, what are you doing?" Luka came up behind her.

"Wha- how'd you find me?"

"Your green head is pretty easy to spot from behind... Anyways, what's going on?"

Gumi put her camera up again to take more photos. "Just take a peek."

Luka poked her head over the crest of the hill. "Oh, finally! Those two have been after each other since the day they met..."

-LINEBREAK-

"...and in conclusion, I just wanted to congratulate you all on a successful team building exercise!" The producer turned off the loudspeaker and went to help clean up all of the empty beer bottles in his and the other producer's RV.

The Vocaloids, who were barely listening in the first place, didn't even notice the long speech ending. Mikuo and Gumo, with some help from Dell and Meito, were loading a bunch of equipment into the back of the large pick-up truck used to cart it all to the field. Gumo turned his head toward Mikuo.

"Hey, uh, I don't mean to pry at all, but are you and-"

"I'm not entirely sure yet." Mikuo quickly responded.

"Oh come on, after that you two HAVE to be an item."

"She's really indecisive; all I know is that she feels something for me, she wants to be with me, but there's something in her way. I'm going to let her have the time she needs." Mikuo sounded almost... sad. Gumo noticed immediately. He tried consoling his friend.

"Come on now, I'm sure she's just still a little shaken up from the whole thing. It's been a long, hot day too, so I bet that doesn't really help with cognitive thinking." The green haired otaku patted his friend on the back. "Don't sweat it."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have the hots for anyone in particular." Mikuo looked at him funny, as if he was expecting a strange response.

He wasn't disappointed. "Well, now, that's not quite true. Remember that blonde I met at that anime convention last year?"

"No, you dumbass, I was born a few months ago."

"Oh, right... Must've been with Miku. Anyways we've been talking for a while and I think I might ask her out."

Mikuo wasn't surprised; if Gumo ever did get a girl she would have to be a tremendous geek like he was.

"So, I didn't really see what happened, just what I heard from Gumi. Details?" Gumo asked.

"Not much to tell, really..."

This banter continued for the entire trip home, and much to Mikuo's displeasure Luki joined in about halfway. As soon as the huge Vocaloid tour bus pulled up in front of the mansion (followed by Rin and Len in their road roller), most of the Vocaloids dashed off of the bus as fast as possible. Apparently Rin and Len had remote-triggered a stink bomb the moment the bus had bus stopped.

The Hatsune's were the last ones out. Miku stumbled over a rock in the driveway and started to fall. Teal hair flying every which way, she landed flat on her face. Suddenly she was picked up by none other than Mikuo.

"Th-thanks." Miku studdered. "I think I hurt my ankle..."

"No problem, I'll carry you. Now let's get out of here, the smell is really starting to get to me." Mikuo laughed. He carried Miku bridal style into the main foyer and set her down. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a bit. Thanks again." She looked away from him.

This left Mikuo confused (for the millionth time). What was the problem now? She had practically jumped him on the paintball field. Was everything she had said just because of the heat of the moment?

Then Miku mumbled something. Mikuo couldn't quite make it out.

"Miku, I have no idea what you're saying."

She was still looking away. "I lvmm ymm."

"Miku, your face is almost IN the pillow. If you want to say something, you should probably remedy that situation first." Mikuo was getting a bit uncomfortable. Was she mad at him? Had he done something wrong?

Miku slowly lifted her face up off of the pillow and turned towards Mikuo. She opened her mouth slowly and deliberately, and spoke only three words. They were quiet and hard to hear, but Mikuo understood them perfectly.

"I love you."

-LINEBREAK-

The next few days came and went without incident. Miku and Mikuo were happily together (although the only one who knew that they were official other than Miku and Mikuo was Luka), peace had been restored between Gumi, Gumo, Luka, and Luki, and most of the paint had been washed out of people's clothing. The door to the labs that were in the east wing of the mansion now had an unnecessarily large sign on it that read:

"**NO BOMBS!"**

The two people the sign was hinting at were painfully obvious.

A week after Miku and Mikuo had gotten together, both were called into the head producer's office in Tokyo. From the memo they received through their private emails, it was understood that the meeting was to discuss a new duet single the two would be doing. Luka had hinted at this to both of them but said nothing definitive to either of them. If Miku knew Luka at all, this was something she cooked up, or was at least very involved in.

The day of the meeting came fast. Dropped off by the Vocaloid's private driver (they had since gotten a new one after Miku's little "incident" a few months back), the two secret lovers walked around Tokyo for a while before heading to the meeting.

It was a romantic afternoon, and every time Mikuo looked at her or bought her a small gift (which happened three times), her face would turn an incredibly deep shade of red.

"Mikuo?" She turned to him.

"Yeah babe?"

"When, exactly, did you, um, I don't really know how to ask this…"

"Something wrong?"

Miku shook her head vigorously. "No no no! Nothing bad. It's just, when did you realize you liked me?"

Mikuo smiled at her, and said nothing for a moment. "Well, let me think. It would have to be about thirty six seconds after I stepped out of my tank."

"How is that even possible? And that's an oddly specific number…" Miku was a bit confused now herself, a feeling that was not unfamiliar to either of them by this point. As cute as the statement was, he seemed completely serious.

"Well, let's see, how can I put this; I got this feeling that I knew there was _someone_ out there, but I didn't quite know it was you. Then I walked in the door a few months ago, and there you were, with a see-through shirt on-"

"Wait, WHAT?" Miku stopped dead in her tracks, and just stared at her boyfriend.

"Wait, Gumi never told you? The shirt you were wearing was totally see-through that day."

"I am going to kill that green haired otaku bitch!" Miku was furious; she knew Gumi had messed with her before, but this is something she REALLY needed to know about! If she had her way, Gumi was going to find her goggles broken, and lodged in a very, _very_ uncomfortable place. "And wait a second; you didn't say anything either!"

"Well how could I? every time I think I about the subject I have to stop a nosebleed!"

"You pervert!" Miku was mad, but the more she thought about the situation, the funnier it actually became.

"Sorry! I cpuldn't help it! I was going to say something but then the twins captured us!"

"Oh dear god… I was still wearing the same shirt…" Miku was now mortified.

"Yeah, you were…"

Miku became dead serious for a moment. "We must never speak of this. Ever."

"Uh, y-yeah, gotcha." Mikuo studdered a bit. This girl could be scary sometimes…

And then there was a miracle. On a large billboard right above them was a giant picture of Miku Hatsune herself. And as is the natural order, whenever you have a pop star underneath their own billboard, you get fan. Hordes, and hordes of fans.

"Uh, Miku, I think we should run…"

Miku gave him and annoyed look. "And how the hell am I supposed to do that in heels?"

"Hm… we might be fucked. They're closing in… Wait! I have an idea." Without another word, Mikuo scooped up his teal haired girlfriend and made a beeline for the nearest office building, which happened to be their destination.

"Well, that was convenient, ne?" Mikuo set Miku down on one of the chairs in the foyer.

"What is your obsession with picking me up?" Miku demanded.

"It's been like, twice…"

"I'm sorry, I've been in a weird mood, forgive me?" Miku looked up at Mikuo.

Miku held out his hand as she stood up. "What's there to forgive?"

As the two were about to kiss, an older man, probably in his sixties, cleared his throat very loudly. The two looked over and saw the head producer for the entire Vocaloid company looking directly at them.

"We'll discuss this little development later; for now, we have money to make."

**-End CH. 8-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry if it got a bit drabbly there, I had a tough time bridging the ideas. This is likely one of the last few chapters, however. I have other ideas I'd like to write, but there's only so much time in the day! **

**If anyone has an idea for a one-shot they'd like to see (please no yaoi, I just find it uncomfortable), feel free to leave it in a review or PM! Also, i might try writing my first lemon based off of this story... i don't know if exactly capable of writing like that though...  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Ok, reply to reviewer time! Only two this time, :(  
><strong>

**-xjakx- I'm going to go ahead and assume English is not your native language xD But I appreciate your review very much! Thank you!**

**-VocaloidKagamine3- I actually like Neru, but i had to put an antagonist in here somewhere! xD And I've always imagined Gumi and Gumo to be some pretty hardcore nerds (like me), just with better access to "nerd gear".  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, it has been quite a while since I've updates this little gem of a story xD regardless, please forgive my lack of updating! The end of your senior year really starts getting to you around now... anyhoo here is the final chapter of Teal is our Color!**

**Disclaimer: Since it's the end of the fic, let's have everyone give the disclaimer!  
><strong>

**Neru: Fuck off, I'm busy.  
><strong>

**Rocketman182: Aaaallllrighty then. Everyone BUT Neru, go ahead!  
><strong>

**All Vocaloids involved in the story: The author is a pathetic loser who will never own any Vocaloids or their parent companies ever!  
><strong>

**Rocketman182: Wow... thanks guys... uh, well, enjoy the final chapter! I'm gonna go sulk...  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

TIOC Ch. 9

The live-in doctor examined Miku's ankle soon after she was brought into the house. Apparently she had slightly sprained it when she tripped.

"Damn, how long am I gonna be off my foot?" Miku asked the doctor.

"Oh, it's a minor sprain so only a week or so. Although, I wouldn't try to push yourself any earlier than that; it'll hurt like hell." The doctor was being his usual blunt self. He wasn't this way when he first arrived at the mansion, Miku remembered. It was probably the daily visits from Len and Kaito's myriad of strange injuries inflicted by two certain females...

Mikuo was in the small "clinic" (as most of the Vocaloids had dubbed the doctor's small office) with Miku the whole time.

"You know it's not a life threatening injury, right?" Miku told him. "You can go if you want."

"True; now you tell me who's gonna carry you up the stairs?" Mikuo said back to her.

"I... I don't need someone to carry me!" She protested.

"Right; and it'll take you an hour to get up the stairs, you kind of suck with crutches, even with two working legs."

"That's so not true!"

Mikuo laughed. "I remember, about a week ago, you tried to walk around on Dell's old crutches. You didn't make it five feet before you fell flat on your face, and that was with two fully functional legs."

If he were anyone else, Miku would have kicked him. The doctor gave Miku two aspirin for the pain and had Mikuo help her up to her room.

Miku sat down on her bed, and to her surprise (outwardly at least) Mikuo sat down next to her. He wasn't quite looking at her; more off in the distance. Despite this, he put his hand in hers. She blushed a deep pink from the unexpected contact.

"Did you mean it?" He suddenly asked.

She looked at him, silent for a moment. "Yes." she said quietly. However many times she repeated the past few months in her head, she always reached the same conclusion; she loved him.

Miku leaned her head on Mikuo's shoulder as she sat next to him on her bed. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

Mikuo was almost shocked to see this side of Miku. She would always sing, of course, but there was an almost intimate feel to it this time, a depth Mikuo had never heard from her before. It was one of her much softer songs, but Mikuo knew it well. He began to sing along with her. Due to their genderbent nature, their voices blended perfectly together.

"I really did mean it. I'm sorry it took me so long to-" her words were interrupted by his lips against hers. By that point, it really didn't matter what she was going to say anyway. Sometimes your instincts give better advice than your conscience ever could.

Miku momentarily broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, for everything I put you through. I just... I don't know, maybe I was scared or just stupid or-"

Mikuo cut her off. "Listen, I understand. Yes, it hurt to watch you and know you didn't feel the same way towards me. But I saw you trying, fighting yourself. I wanted to help, but I knew that wasn't my place." He paused for a moment. "I love you, Miku."

Something welled up deep in Miku suddenly awakened with how Mikuo said those words. It was full of passion and something like... power. It called to her on a deeper level; one could almost call it primal.

They stayed in that room for the rest of the night.

The next morning they both came down to breakfast looking a bit... worn out.

Gumi, who still had bits of purple in her hair, noticed the two come downstairs at the same time.

"Well well, look who's finally awake!" Gumi shouted out.

She walked over towards Miku and whispered in her ear, "You should get your bed fixed; the springs were squeaking all night..."

The two froze in their tracks. Neither thought that someone would catch on so fast! Then again, Miku nor Mikuo really cared about much last night other than... Well you know.

It didn't seem to count for much, those odd faces they received throughout the day. So long as they had each other, nothing could shake them apart.

5 Years Later

Mikuo paced back and forth a million times in the rather cramped dressing room. The big moment was only 10 minutes away. The band had already started playing, and the guests were getting seated. The media had already set up equipment in the main room and had begun checking over it all one last time.

He turned toward his two friends, Luki and Gumo. Len was in the bathroom at the moment. "Guys, I don't know if I can do this! I mean what if I mess up!"

Luki just stared at him blankly. "Did you write them yourself?"

"Well, yeah. But what if-"

Gumo slapped a hand on his friend's back. "Relax! This is a happy day. Now man up, straighten that bow tie, and get moving soldier!"

Luki sighed. "There's still 8 minutes left, you baka..."

"Oh, right, sorry."

In a separate room on the other side of the building, Miku seemed to be having a similar crisis.

"Ok, someone get me a glass of cold water, I'm freaking the hell out over here!" Miku waved her arms frantically.

"Here, now keep it down you spaz!" Gumi tried to help Miku get herself under control, but she only wound up knocking off one of her meticulously placed hair-ties.

After a minute of almost surgical precision and tension on a similar level, it was back in place.

Miku looked in the mirror one more time. "God DAMN, I'm fat as hell!"

"Not this again..." Luka muttered.

"I guarantee you did this on your big day too, Luka."

Her silence confirmed Miku's accusations. Just three minutes to go now...

Mikuo was still pacing, but now at an almost feverish pace.

Len walked into the room to see Mikuo almost wearing a hole in the floor. "Dude, relax. Yeah, it's a big day, but we all get to wear tuxedos!"

The other three men in the room just stared at Len and the platonic stupidity he seemed to wear with pride.

Luki looked at his watch. "Alright, time to go."

Mikuo took a deep breath. "As much as you guys annoy the hell out me, I'm you guys agreed to be my best men."

Gumo gave him a thumbs-up. "C'mon now, what kind of friends would we be if we just left your sorry ass alone on your wedding day?"

Back on Miku's end, the panic had subsided. The scientist who led her creation team, the closest thing she had to a father, was waiting to give her away at the end of the hallway.

Miku's dress got caught on the doorstop to her dressing room as she started to walk out. After a few seconds of fiddling with the train by her bridesmaids the situation was resolved.

As the moment of truth came, time seemed to slow down for the two people whose lives were soon to become one. The paparazzi were flashing pictures nonstop, and the swoons of cheering fans had died down to a whisper. "Why on earth did we open this to the public...?" Mikuo thought. Not that it mattered, of course. His focus was on the woman he was about to marry.

Mikuo took one look at his beloved fiancé at the end of that isle as she turned the corner, and realized immediately that he was, without a shadow of a doubt, looking at the woman he knew he could, and would, spend the rest of his life with.

-THE END-

.

.

.

**And there you have it! My second full-size fic is complete! For all of my readers who stuck through with me up to this point, thank you all so much! More fics are on the way, including the long awaited sequel to Vocaloid Chronicles! Please review, it makes me happy :3**


End file.
